Ainsi il est l'heure de nous séparer
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST "LE RETOUR DU ROI" : Il y a des derniers moments différents des autres, des moments qui ne sont pas tristes, surtout pas, mais qui marquent juste la fin d'une étape, d'une partie de sa vie et qui laissent des questions suspendues. Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge d'été 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Derniers Moments].


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres, tout appartient à Tolkien.**

 **Il y a des derniers moments différents des autres, des moments qui ne sont pas tristes, surtout pas, mais qui marque juste la fin d'une étape, d'une partie de sa vie et qui laisse des questions suspendues.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge d'été 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Thème Derniers Moments]. Un collectif qui regroupe auteurs et lecteurs autour de la passion pour nos fanfics.**

 **Défi de l'auteur proposé par Emiliekalin :** _Quel a été le livre (ou l'histoire) le (la) plus dur(e) à lire, voire que vous n'avez pu finir? Et pourquoi ?_

 **Bon alors deuxième challenge égale nouveau livre à choisir et là honnêtement, facile, c'est le seul livre que j'ai dû mettre à la poubelle de ma vie ! J'aime bien l'univers d'Assassin Creed et quand je suis tombé sur les** **novélisations, je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa, après tout celle que j'ai lue sur X-Men, Leverage ou Star Wars étaient excellente... Sauf que non... Des chapitres écris en 18 pour prendre plus de feuilles, des phrases dont tu as une folle envie de corriger la grammaire, un ton naïf et l'impression de lire un texte écrit par un enfant de 8 ans** **ont eu raison de m patience au bout de 40 pages. Jamais fini du coup et super déçue.**

 **Sinon j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire quelque chose sur le fan art qui sert de couverture et que je trouve magnifique, alors très contente que ce thème l'ait permis.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour remercier une nouvelle fois Emiliekalin qui a accepté de corriger toutes les versions de cet OS. Merci !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Ainsi il est l'heure de nous séparer**_

C'était étrange comme certains moments pouvaient se démarquer des autres. Des moments particuliers parce qu'ils marquaient la fin de quelque chose… Une fin qui laissait un goût amer, même si la finalité était heureuse… Une fin qui vous laissait totalement vide, presque amorphe au final.

Pourtant, il ne fallait pas, tout était à la fête aujourd'hui : les chants, les fleurs… L'Ennemi était mort, l'anneau avait été détruit grâce au courage de deux hobbits, créatures improbables pour ce genre de quête.

Mais tout était fini… Legolas le savait… Il le savait parce que pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il n'avait enfilé ni tabard, ni carquois, ni canon, ni fourreau et le guerrier qu'il était se sentait étrangement nu ainsi dépouillé de ses armes. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Comme elle était déroutante cette sensation, mais il l'avait maîtrisée.

Le moment était si heureux, qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie, rendre hommage à Estel, cet homme si proche de lui, presque un frère, devenant aujourd'hui le Roi Elessar… Être celui qui aura l'honneur de précéder Arwën, comme témoin de l'amour de ses deux amis. Il avait ce privilège et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui, hésitant à se laisser aller, avant que son ami lui donne une accolade franche et sincère devant les centaines de personnes qui se trouvaient là.

La suite avait été très protocolaire, presque trop. Legolas était un guerrier, le protocole n'était pas sa tasse de thé, cela ne l'avait jamais été en fait. Son univers c'était la forêt, les arbres et les champs de bataille. Ça… Toutes ces cérémonies, tous ces discours, ce n'était pas son monde, ni même celui de son père, ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune prince.

Legolas était heureux et rassuré aussi à ce sujet, les nouvelles reçues étaient bonnes, son père l'attendait. Par contre, honnêtement, au bout de trois heures, il fut pris d'un tournis assez désagréable qui lui fit comprendre que c'était le moment de s'éclipser.

Il quitta donc l'assemblée et trouva refuge en haut d'une tourelle qui surplombait la foule grouillante et bigarrée. Il était là, dans son perchoir, observant les festivités quand il perçut des pas. Legolas se redressa avec grâce et se retourna vers l'arrivant, écarquillant les yeux en découvrant Aragorn qui lui souriait.

\- Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachez ?

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être à la fête, mon Roi.

\- Et vous, Prince d'Eryn Lasgalen ?

Legolas sourit. Eryn Lasgalen… Un changement de nom qui redonnait tellement d'espoir.

\- J'ai tant de mal à me dire que tout cela est fini.

\- Comme nous tous _mellon nìn (mon ami)_ ].

\- Vous imaginez ? Plus de guerre. Plus de raison de bander mon arc pour protéger ma vie ou celles des gens qui me sont chers.

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez cela agréable avec le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Ecrire de la poésie ?

Legolas se mit à rire aux éclats, entraînant un grand sourire sur le visage de son ami.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été un très bon poète.

\- Vous vous sous-estimez.

\- Non, ma mère l'était, ajouta Legolas en prenant subitement un air sombre. Moi, je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'exercer.

Aragorn soupira et se rapprocha, pressant avec douceur l'épaule de cet ami qui était comme un frère, comme un petit frère, ce qui était paradoxal. Legolas lui fit un léger sourire pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait la petite marque de soutien douce et sincère.

\- Essayez la musique, lança Aragorn du tac au tac, entraînant un léger rire en réponse.

\- Non, je ne préfère pas.

\- Vous trouverez mon ami…

Legolas hocha la tête et tourna la tête en direction de la foule.

\- Reconstruire… C'est bien reconstruire, non ?

\- Oui, tous ces gens ont besoin de réapprendre à vivre sans crainte.

\- Ça je peux le faire, murmura Legolas sans quitter la cour des yeux.

\- Je n'en doute pas…

\- Oui, mais cela veut dire que c'est la fin aussi.

\- Quelle fin ?

\- C'était la dernière fois Estel, la dernière fois où nous combattions côte à côte, la dernière bataille…

\- Cela vous rend nostalgique ?

\- Non, comment la Paix pourrait me rendre nostalgique. C'est juste étrange de se dire que tout est fini. Que nous allons pouvoir vivre sans crainte, que nous ne chevaucherons plus ensemble pour défendre ces Terres de l'Ombre qui voulait l'engloutir.

\- Je le conçois. Nous ne combattrons plus de cette manière ensemble mon ami, mais ce n'est pas la fin.

\- Bien sûr que si. Regardez. Votre peuple est en joie. Il vous acclame. Vous serez un grand roi.

Cette fois, ce fut Aragorn qui émit un léger rire nerveux.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Je vais repartir pour Mirk… pour Eryn Lasgalen dès demain, se corrigea Legolas. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi.

\- Je vous ferai accompagner par une escorte pour rendre hommage à votre père.

\- J'aurai surtout besoin d'un cheval solide.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils et Legolas ajouta en souriant.

\- Gimli pèse un certains poids.

\- Il rentre avec vous ?

\- Il est du Nord lui aussi… Il poursuivra chez lui après et la Communauté de l'anneau sera dissoute.

\- Non, _honeg (petit-frère)_. Elle restera unie à jamais. C'est ainsi.

Legolas sursauta à l'emploi d'un mot aussi affectif. Son amitié avec le nouveau roi du Gondor était longue et profonde… et oui, fraternelle. Aragorn sourit et se rapprocha, se penchant en avant pour gratifier son ami d'une accolade sincère, bien plus longue que la première au milieu de la foule. Legolas lui rendit, posant sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant.

\- C'est vrai que je suis un peu nostalgique, mais il est si irréel de se dire que tout ce pour quoi on a lutté depuis des siècles est enfin arrivé. J'ai grandi dans la guerre. J'espérais sa fin, mais c'est si étrange.

\- Je sais…

\- Demain tout sera différent, vous… moi… Je me sens presque inutile _hanar (frère de sang)._

\- C'est ridicule, votre peuple, le mien auront besoin de vous.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup à reconstruire ici, l'aide des elfes nous serait précieuse.

Legolas frémit et se redressa tout en gardant les mains sur les épaules de son ami qui continua en souriant.

\- Les bois de l'Ithilien sont magnifiques… C'était le premier lieu choisi par votre grand-père. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider à reconstruire en vous installant ici.

Legolas sourit et pressa les épaules de son ami.

\- J'en serai honoré. Dès mon retour j'en parlerai à mon père.

\- Alors vous voyez, ce ne sera sans doute pas le dernier moment que nous partagerons.

\- Si, nous avons vécu les derniers en tant que guerriers, la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, ce seront les premiers en tant que bâtisseurs.

\- Je m'en réjouis, lui répondit Aragorn en souriant.

\- Moi aussi ! Lui répliqua Legolas en le gratifiant d'une nouvelle accolade qu'il initia lui-même.

Aragorn se laissa faire, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il cassait de lui-même sa réserve et cela le rendait heureux parce que son ami l'était aussi.

Tous les derniers moments n'étaient pas tristes au final, car certains annonçaient aussi l'aube d'une vie nouvelle.


End file.
